


The Forgotten & Hidden Kingdoms

by Little_Horned_Nomad



Series: The Forgotten & Hidden Kingdoms [1]
Category: Bastion (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Horned_Nomad/pseuds/Little_Horned_Nomad
Summary: Ya don’t know the first game made by Supergiant Games? Then go play Bastion now because it’s awesome! Seriously, I loved playing it. On X-mas Eve I got a Nintendo Switch Lite and I saw that Bastion was on it so I thought “I...HAVE TO PLAY IT!” Anyway, here we go with another Fan-Fiction by Little_Horned_Nomad. I hope you enjoy it!P.S. Zulf and Kid are my favorites! I made up the story and story line! This is not a text story it's just in role play style (if you get what I mean).AND if any of my spelling or grammar is incorrect please let me know!
Series: The Forgotten & Hidden Kingdoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650169
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning of A Proper Story

**Author's Note:**

> Ya don’t know the first game made by Supergiant Games? Then go play Bastion now because it’s awesome! Seriously, I loved playing it. On X-mas Eve I got a Nintendo Switch Lite and I saw that Bastion was on it so I thought “I...HAVE TO PLAY IT!” Anyway, here we go with another Fan-Fiction by Little_Horned_Nomad. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. Zulf and Kid are my favorites! I made up the story and story line! This is not a text story it's just in role play style (if you get what I mean).
> 
> AND if any of my spelling or grammar is incorrect please let me know!

XX/XX/201X

After we left The Bastion behind, and traveling to other places on our (floating) ship (whatever it’s called);

Rucks (Narrator): Oh, You haven't heard the other story about the kid? Well then, guess ol’ me will have to tell you.

*Cuts to the kid with Rucks talking in the background*

Kid: *Sits up in his bed*

Rucks: The kid.. has always been a hero to The Bastion.

Kid: *Gets out of bed and gets into his clothes for the day, then yawns* I wonder how Zulf is holding up from his wounds.

Rucks: The kid... was compassionate n’ kind.

Kid: *Goes to the kitchen then notices the others at the table and that Zulf made breakfast and thinks: What? I thought he was horribly injured! Did he get stitches on his wounds?*

Rucks: Ok ok, let's get to the story now..

Zulf: *Holding plates of food, slightly smiling* Well, who’s ready to eat?

*During breakfast;  
Kid: I’m interested in where we could go, where we can find beautiful places.

Rucks: You could, but there aren’t any other places I know up here besides The Bastion, which we … you know. *Remembers how sad Zulf was at the time and thinks: Which leaves Zulf sad.. Maybe even forever..*

Kid: O..oh right. *Looks down, looking a little guilty* But we could find more places! Who knows what’s really out there?

Zulf: There certainly could be more places then The Bastion, but it could be dangerous if we don’t know what’s out there. *Thinks: What kind of place could be found here besides The Bastion and the other places Kid´s been through? But The Bastion was evacuated, so there’s practically nothing of it left.*

Zia: I hope there’s a place that’s calm just like The Bastion. *Thinks: There has to be, right, even after the calamity?*

Rucks: *Thinks: Next thing we know, the kid’s gonna lan’ in the intersection between bad and wrong if the kid’s ain’t watchin’ his steps when going to other places. Who knows what can happen, especially after a tragic calamity?*

*Later that day;

Kid: *Sitting on the edge, looking at the sunset and thinks: Wow, this is beautiful, I should see this sunset more often.*

Squirt: *Goes outside and rests on the kids head then makes happy Squirt sounds*

Kid: *Slightly looks up to pet Squirt and slightly chuckles* ‘Ey Squirt, you good?

Squirt: *Makes more Squirt noises and floats down to lay on the Kids lap, quietly purring*

Kid: *Starts petting Squirt on the head lightly* Heh, I guess you just wanted cuddles. 

Squirt: *Makes giggling sounds then eventually falls asleep in lap*

Kid: *Sighs, then thinks: I wonder how Zulf’s alright from what the terminals did to him. I hope he’s alright from the wounds, but I suppose he got stitches.* *Looks down at Squirt* I don't know what would happen if I restored The Bastion, but if even if I did, Ruck did say we would forget everyone we knew after the calamity, but one thing I would know for sure; I would have maybe remembered but even if all was forgotten, it would all would be good at the end. *Looks down at the ground below him sadly*

Squirt: *Heard what Kid was talking about and makes sad Squirt sounds*

Kid: I'm alright tyke, I just don't know what would have happened if I did restore The Bastion. *Looks back up at the sky and sees that itś getting dark* cḿon, we should get inside before it gets too dark.

Squirt: *Floats of from Kids lap and floats to the door, going inside the ship*

Kid: *Walks to the door and opens it, taking one last look at the sun slowly disappearing behind the mountains in the distance*

Squirt: *Floats inside and rams into Ziaś chest, purring*

Zia: *Giggles and hugs Squirt* Hey bud, heheh.

Kid: *A tear rolls down his cheek and thinks: We're gonna find another place, but I will always remember what I did for The Bastion.* *Goes inside closing the door and walks to his room, sitting on the bed, sighing*


	2. Gone Without A Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a friend that knows Bastion and/or Pyre, none of my friends know the two games, heck, I’m the only one in my school that knows of Supergiant Games! TwT

The next morning;

Kid: *Wakes up in alarm, gasping then looks around, and thinks: Whereś Squirt? Something isn't right. Squirt´s always inside at night and this early at morning!*

*Cuts to the others, outside of the ship;

Zai: Squirt! Where are you bud?!

Zulf: we´ve been lookin´ for him for an hour now. Should we tell the kid what happened? Otherwise, I don't know any other options.

Ruck: We´ll tell the kid, then we might go back out for about 30 minutes. If we can´t find the tyke, we might have to wait til tomorrow. *Thinks: Somethinś not right.*

Zia: I hope heś alright, maybe he´ll come back, who knowś? *Looks at Zulf, waiting for a reply*

Zulf: *Glances at Zia* Well, we should tell the Kid and come back here again, like said before.

*After breakfast, and telling kid about Squirt;

Kid: I think.. It could be about what I said when he was around that caused him to go away, but maybe not.

Zia: Was it anything that seemed to worry him when he heard it?

Kid: *Sighs* I was talking about how I wouldn´t know what would happen if I restored The Bastion, besides forgetting all of you. *Looks down at his hands*

Zia: *Looks at Kid* I would miss you, a lot also.*Looks down at the floor*

Kid: *Looks at Zia, smiling at her*

Sometime later in the day, during the search for Squirt;

*War cries can be heard in the distance*

Zulf: *Eyes widen as he looks ahead of himself where he thinks the war cries came from* We should really go inside.

Kid: *Looks at Zulf and thinks: He looks just as horrified when I found him.* Agreed.

*Late at night the same day;

Kid: *Rolls to his other side in the bed and thinks: The war cries, so blood curling, I can’t even sleep because of it. I hope Squirt’s alright.*

???: *Eventually gets to the kid and shoots a small sleeping dart into his leg*

Kid: *Stands straight up in his bed, reaching a had out to punch (???), then eventually fall back into the bed again, knocked out from the sleeping dart*

???: *Wraps a bag around the kid, taking him into the night with them, now jumping of the ship’s edge and flies into the air*


End file.
